nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Dead Ops Arcade
Dead Ops Arcade is an easter egg zombies map in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It is a unique zombie map as it is not played in first-person and is a top-down action game. How to Access In the main menu of Black Ops, you must escape the chair you are trapped in. You cannot do this if you are in the zombie menu. To escape, rapidly press RT and LT/R1 and L1/the space bar. Once you have done this you will get the "You Could of Just Asked Me Nicely" Achievement/Trophy. Then you have to go over to the terminal in the back of the room and and hold X/Square/E to access it. Then enter DOA and Dead Ops Arcade will start up. You will also unlock the "Insert Coin" achievement/trophy. Gameplay Unlike regular Nazi Zombies, Dead Ops Arcade is played from a top-down perspective. You have one gun that is fully automatic and never runs out of ammo or need to reload, and get other weapons by getting temporary power-ups. It is both competitive and co-operative, because it depends on team work to get farther, but players also have to compete to do better then the other players and get the best score. At the end of every round the players go to a new map, with a new theme every 5 rounds. At round 40 you will have to kill the Cosmic Silverback. Once he is defeated another Cosmic Silverback will come and put all the players back to the Island round 41. Enemies Dead Ops Arcade feature a wide variety of enemies compared to normal zombie maps. These include: *Zombies *Prisoner Zombies *Crawler Zombies *Engineer Untoten *Sasquatch *Abominable Martyrs *Hellhounds *Cosmic Silverback Achievements/Trophies *Insert Coin - Access Dead Ops Arcade for the first time. *Easy Rhino - Use the Speed Boost to kill 20 or more zombies at one time. Trivia *The "Green" character uses the character model of the people who pick the player up at the end of Black Op's mission, "Numbers" *The "Blue" character uses a Soviet Spetsnaz character model. *The "Yellow" character model uses the character model of a HazMat suit-clad CIA operative, reused from Black Ops's campaign level, "Rebirth". *It is possible to see in first-person on the PC version using the "noclip" cheat during DOA. You cannot shoot while doing this. *When playing online, players can be downed, like in real Zombies, when they have no extra lives left and they are hit. They are revived after one minute of being downed, or instantly if they steal the life of one of their teammates. *Surprisingly, the M16 can be seen on the loading screen of DOA. It's never used as the players standard weapon or as pick-ups. *This is the first map where the M1911 is not the starting weapon. *This is the first map without the Mystery Box. *This is the first map without barricades. *This is the first map that is in arcade form. *This is the fourth map not featuring the original characters. *This is the first map without a musical easter egg. Gallery DOA Level Select Screen.jpg|Level Select Screen DOA Loading Screen.png|Loading Screen DOA noclip.jpg|Round 1 using noclip to see in first-person. Cosmic Silverback.png|The Cosmic Silverback Engineer Untoten2.png|Engineer Untoten Engineer Untoten.png|Engineer Untoten Concept Art DOA End Screen.jpg|The End Cutscene, where it tells you what ranks each player got, whether 1st, 2nd, 3rd, or 4th place. And how many points each player had obtained. Category:Canon Category:Dead Ops Arcade Category:Canon Maps